fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 104
Lost Magic is the 104th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 5, 2011. Makarov is defeated by Hades and the war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail begins. All of the non-incapacitated teams around the island encounter a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory for them to engage in battle. Summary Makarov stares at Hades in shock at the realization that he is Fairy Tail's second Master, Purehito. Hades swiftly strikes him down with his Chain Magic. Makarov asks him to leave as he does not wish to fight him, but Hades refuses and they proceed to battle. Makarov's Light Magic clashes with Hades' Darkness Magic. However, eventually, Makarov is overpowered by Hades' Amaterasu and a huge explosion occurs. All over Tenrou Island, the remaining S-Class teams and S-Class Mages battle the Grimoire Heart Mages that drop out of the sky. There is seemingly no end to them and while the Mages aren't particularly strong, Fairy Tail dwindles in Magic and stamina due to Grimoire Heart's numbers. During all this, Zeref rests under a tree, wondering why the wars won't end. Makarov stands, weakened, in front of Hades. He tells Hades that he was a fine Master who taught peace and asks what happened to him. Hades pushes Makarov further into the ground and explains the origin of Magic. He looked for its roots and came upon Zeref, learning the essence of Magic. Hades turns away but Makarov struggles to get up. However, Hades anticipates this and pierces Makarov with his Magic. Natsu and Happy defend Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily from the Grimoire Heart Mages. An enemy Mage attacks Natsu with fire which he gladly eats. As the Grimoire Heart Mages are overwhelmed, Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives to take over the battle. The Grimoire Heart Mages accidentally let slip that Natsu was strong, irritating Zancrow and causing him to pulverize them with his black flames. This angers Natsu and they begin their battle. To Natsu's surprise, he can't eat the black flames created by Zancrow because his Magic is on a different level than Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic because he is a God Slayer. All over the island, the different groups also encounter a member of the Seven Kin. Cana, Lucy, Loke and Gray meet Capricorn, Erza and Juvia meet Meredy, Lisanna and Mirajane meet Azuma while Elfman and Evergreen meet Rustyrose. Only Kain is left by himself while Ultear continues to look for Zeref. Hades places the flag of Grimoire Heart on the island and declares that Fairy Tail has no chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Makarov vs. Hades (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Makarov vs. Zancrow (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * * * * * ** * * * **Animal Soul (アニマル·ソウル Animaru Sōru) * * * ** * * * ** * Spells used *Rain of Light * * * *Wind Edge * * *Dream Knock *Animal Soul: Tigress *Piercing Bullet * * * *Flame God's Explosive Flame *Recall Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Battle Mode Shift Weapons used * *Various physical weapons Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added scenes of Kain Hikaru while he is lost. *Anime added a flashback of Makarov and Hades while Hades was still the master of Fairy Tail. *Succession of events change: **'Manga': Hades attacks Makarov with Chain Magic, Makarov's Titan deactivates, Makarov is sent flying through Tenrou Island. **'Anime': Hades attacks Makarov with Chain Magic, Makarov is sent flying through Tenrou Island, Makarov's Titan deactivates. *The anime adds a moment of Makarov's and Hades' auras clashing. *The anime added new spells between Makarov and Hades in their fight. *'Formula 100s effect looked different in the anime. *The anime added a lot of different scenes between the effect of '''Formula 100' and it's aftermath. Including some that were supposed to happen after Makarov's and Hades' fight. *In the manga, Pantherlily was already out of Magic power. Trivia *During the flashback about Makarov and Hades, an error occurred. A mustache was present on Hades' face when he arrived at the guild but was corrected the next scene. Navigation